Because Every Part of Me Loves Every Part of You
by jimelization
Summary: A series of one-shots between Doc and Drew, whose chemistry I adore. The rating is T but may change to M for future chapters!Your reviews are extremely desired!
1. The day Doc learned to love baths

**Hello there,  
I figured that there weren't enough fictions based on this fascinating couple, so I decided to make my own series of one-shots filled with humor, drama and romance and between Doc and Drew, whose chemistry I adore. The rating is T, but it may change to M for future chapters. Enjoy!**

Drew: Come on darling get in the tub .  
*Doc is standing next to her in his bathrobe and folded arms*  
Doc(mumbles): But I don't wanna...  
Drew: I _said GET IN!_  
*Zak and Fiskerton laugh*  
Drew: Boys go watch TV or something, I need to make sure your dad takes his bath.  
Doc: But if I take a bath now, I'll lose the bet to Doyle!  
Drew: Doc sweetie, I simply don't care.  
Doc: Can't this wait for another few days?  
Everyone: NO!  
Zak: Okay mom we're going out. We'll come back in a few hours. Make sure Mr. Stinkams here smells better when we meet you again.  
Drew: Ok but take Komodo and Zon with you please! And don't forget that we're having dinner at seven!  
Zak: Okay , okay.  
*they leave the house*  
Drew: Come now, my big man, let's get you cleaned.  
*Doc throws his bathrobe on the floor and dips in the hot water with a cross face*  
Drew(scrubs his back with soap and a brush): Here we go, doesn't this feel good?  
Doc(although he is starting to enjoy all this): No. I'm mad at you. Because of your stupid bath I've lost the bet.  
Drew(sighs) Darling don't you think this bet is quite stupid? I mean being dirty, isn't attractive or macho at all.  
Doc: I've never tried to look like that.  
Drew(playfully) Really? You do look quite handsome to me...  
Doc(blushes): Oh is that so?  
Drew: Mhm...you're totally the man!  
*She puts her hands around him and soaps his chest*  
Drew: You should really stop falling for Doyle's dumb challenges. He is doing it, to charm women and have affect on them..you don't need to do stuff like that because you already have that influence... on me.(she whispers in his ear).  
Doc(now all red): Well you certainly do the same to me.(he coughs, as Drew notices how excited he is)  
* Drew chuckled *  
Drew: Now that' s just sexy!  
Doc: Hon, sorry about this. I should've washed myself earlier.  
Drew: Well that' true.  
*they both chuckle*  
Drew: But there is a positive thing in all this, don't you think?  
Doc: Yeah?  
Drew: Now you get the chance to make love to me, _while_ you wash yourself!  
*Doc watches in amazement, as his wife removes her clothes and gets in the tub*  
Doc(as his wife kisses her way to his earlobe) Drew?(breathing heavily)  
Drew: Hm?(moans, her lips against his cheek)  
Doc: If you promise that each time I take bath it'll be like that, I'll be the cleanest person on this world!  
Drew: I can't do that honey.  
Doc: Why?!  
Drew(smirks) Because it'll get even better each time.  
Doc(sigs in relief)  
Drew(playfully) Did I scare you?  
Doc(rubbing her back): You bet you did. I can't live without that magical touch of yours...  
Drew: You what I can't live without?  
Doc: What?  
Drew: This!  
*They shared a long passionate kiss*  
Doc:Drew?  
Drew: Huh?  
Doc: I friggin' love you.  
 **Thank you for reading, until next time! Reviews are welcome!  
**


	2. Pumpkins & Lovers

Doc: Gather here all, I've brought the pumpkins!  
Zak: Yay! It's carving time again.  
Fisk: _Rick r reat, yay!_ **  
**Zak: That's right Fisk, it trick or treating time very soon.  
Soon the whole family gathered in the kitchen.  
Doyle: So where are the pumpkins doctor?  
Zak: Yeah, cuz we can't wait to turn them into Jack-o- lanterns!  
Drew showed up behind her husband.  
Drew: Don't rush it boys! I want you to save the inner pumpkin for me.  
Doyle: Why? You can't make cool lanterns from the insides. They're all sticky and soft!  
Drew put her arms on her chest.  
Drew: Yes Doyle, but they're great for pumpkin pie. You used to love pumpkin pie when you were a toddler.  
Doyle( quietly to Zak): Yeah, because back than _you_ didn't bake it sis.  
They both chuckled, and soon Fiskerton joined too. Drew put her hands on her hips.  
Drew: What was that? Did you say punch me in the face? Because that's a big can do!(she said threateningly)  
Doc: Yeah Doyle, that wasn't very nice.  
Doyle: Oh come on, let's face it- my sister isn't that great of a cook.  
Drew: What? How dare you!  
Zak: Sorry mom it's true!  
Drew( shocked) Zak! How could you say that...  
Fisk lightly hits him on the back.  
Zak: Auch! What was that for?  
Fiskerton waved his index finger at him, growling with goody reproach.  
Drew: I can't believe this!  
Doc: Don't be upset sweetheart, I like your cooking.  
Drew(snuggles in him) Oh Doc!  
Doyle: Um yeah, doctor _Sham_ -terday. I saw you giving your meal to Komodo two consecutive nights.  
Doc gave him the stink eye.  
Drew: What?! Doc! You said you love my grilled breasts with onions!  
Doc: I... I do! He just made this up!  
Doyle: Yeah, that's not exactly the breasts he loves, if you know what I mean .  
Drew pulls away from her husband angrily.  
Doc: Doyle how about you take the boys out, and the three of you think of an proper apology.  
Fisk( indignant): Sa'wha'?  
Doc: Yes Fiskerton, I know you're in this too.  
Zak: Well then, you should too apologize!  
Doyle: Yeah, professor I know everything about nothing! Mini man here has a point!  
Doc( clenching his teeth) That's what I'll be doing if you get lost!  
Zak(whinnying) But dad, the pumpkins!  
Doc: No carving until you return with an apology. You have one hour. Now out of here.  
Doyle: C'mon Mini man, Gorilla. Let's go find Zon and Komodo,  
The three exited the room. Doc made his way to his wife, who was standing in the end of the room, with her back turned at him and crossed arms.  
Doc: C'mon darling don't be mad at me.  
He wrapped his hands around her, but she didn't move.  
Doc kissed her cheek.  
Doc: I'm sorry Drew. I know how much effort you put in the dinners you cook. I should've never gave my portion to Komodo. It's not because of you...  
Drew: Solomon Saturday, leave me alone!  
Doc was shocked. His wife had just used his full name. Something she almost never did. Things were bad. Real bad.  
Doc: Drew baby, please. I want to make it up to you. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it. I just can't survive, you being this cold to me. I love you so very much...  
Drew: Oh, so you want to make it up to me? Fine! Go back in time and stop yourself from disrespecting my hard work!  
Doc: I would if I could! You know it!  
Drew: Oh boo-hoo! What can you do then? Ha? Ha?  
Doc's thoughts raced in his head. He had to think of a way to appease her. They rarely had fights, but when they did, things surely were ugly.  
Suddenly he pulled her in a tight embrace.  
Drew(in a cross but also surprised voice): What are you doing?  
Doc: Right now? What I do best.  
And he kissed her deeply, his tongue engaging hers in a duel. Drew tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. His strong hands made her body crush into his.  
Drew: Have you gone crazy? I'm trying to be mad at you here!  
Doc grinned at her.  
Doc: Trying? I hope you're failing.  
Drew couldn't resist and smiled at him. He had hit her weak spot.  
Drew: Damn it, you know me so well!  
Doc just smiled and continued doing his thing. He placed her on one of the counters and reached for her zipper.  
Drew: What? Don't tell me we're doing in the kitchen?  
Doc: We would if someone wasn't spying on us.  
Drew jumped in the air and quickly opened the door, Doc raised his son by the shirt.  
Zak blushed like a tomato.  
Zak: I... I was here to apologize, I didn't spy on you...  
Doc decided to play angry for only a little longer.  
Doc: How much. How much did you see?!  
Zak: I... I saw nothing really. I'm sorry...  
Drew saw how ashamed her son was and burst out laughing, Doc joined her in a second.  
Zak: W-what? You're not going to kill me?  
Drew: We're just playing with you kiddo. But next time you spy on us, you're dead meat!  
Zak gulped.  
Drew: Kidding!  
She ruffed his hair.  
Doc: Yeah son, we'll just ground you!  
They both laughed, as Zak sat on the ground relief. Doc put his arm around his wife.  
Zak: Um mom... sorry about what we said earlier.  
Doyle landed next to his nephew.  
Doyle: Yeah, sis. Sorry.  
Fisk(jumps from his hiding place): Ra!  
Doc: So you were spying on us too.  
Doyle: Some sexy talk doctor. I had never heard you speak like that.  
Drew: Doyle!  
Doyle: Alright, alright.  
Drew: You apologies are accepted. I love you boys.  
Zak and Fiskerton snuggled in her.  
Drew: Come here baby brother.  
Doyle gave her a hug too.  
Doc came from behind and wrapped his arms around his son and Doyle's necks a bit too roughly.  
Doc: Now _baby brother_ , shall we think of yours punishments?  
Zak: Dad! Can we please carve those pumpkins now, please?  
Doc: Ok, but next time there will be no mercy!  
Doyle: Okay Mini man, Gorilla let's go carve those pumpkins!  
They headed for the pumpkins laughing. Drew whispered in her husband's ear:  
Drew(seductively) : You wanna carve something else? Follow me.  
Doc grinned and placed his hand on her waist and together they headed to their bedroom.  
Zak: Mom, dad will you be "doing it" again?

 ****


End file.
